<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fractured Timelines by Tay_Tay_theterrible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546047">Fractured Timelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Tay_theterrible/pseuds/Tay_Tay_theterrible'>Tay_Tay_theterrible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Tay_theterrible/pseuds/Tay_Tay_theterrible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time has a wonderful way of showing us what matters." -Quotediary . me</p><p> </p><p>How does one come back from a different time? A time that shouldn't even exist? How does one hide the fact that one is from a different time?</p><p> </p><p> Team 7 finds themselves in such a situation. Trapped in an alternate timeline with no knowledge of how they got there. How do they find a way home? Do they even want to go home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fractured Timelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Authors note-</p><p>SO like info</p><p>Kay so my updating schedule's fucked, I'm juggling school and work and it's taking up most of my time. I'm really sorry.</p><p>I will try my hardest to write more than one chapter at once and then update it weekly. No promises tho, Other than that I hope you enjoy this fanfic. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Talk to little readers later.  :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>